Don't go breaking my heart
by The Broski Booter
Summary: John broke up with Randy. 3 months later he learns that he's pregnant with his child. He tries to get back with Randy but other people get in the way of them becoming whole. SLASH M/M,MPREG,CENTON AND OTHER PAIRINGS
1. Chapter 1

John sighed as he walked into his locker room in the current arena where RAW was being held. He couldn't be bothered with RAW. Mainly because it's WrestleMania in 2 weeks but also the fact that he just learned his ex-boyfriend Randy Orton has had his Mania match cancelled. He thought because it was the officials idea but he heard from Zack and Santino that it was Randy's idea. That made John wonder more. Why did Randy want to cancel his Mania match that he worked so hard to get. Well he would find out soon. He heard that he and Randy need to share a locker room tonight and that he would be in the arena any moment now.

Now how Randy became his Ex is a short story. John started getting bored of Randy. He was simple, calm and never gave John excitement. He never went to parties with John, hardly hanged out with John and his friends and hardly went out with John. So three months ago, when Randy came to the hotel room he was sharing with John. John had his bags packed, broke up with Randy and left to stay with Zack and Santino that night. Of course Santino and Zack tried to make him change his mind, but his mind was set.

His thoughts was interrupted when the locker room door clicked and opened. John's head turned and he saw none other than Randy Orton. John looked him up and down and saw that he was hearing a hooded jumper that was about 3 sizes too big for him to wear. He also noticed that he was wearing sweat pants, and Randy rarely wore sweat pants. This confused John even more. Did Randy get so upset over their break up that he started eating and gaining weight? No. Randy would NEVER do that. He loves the WWE and would never risk anything like gaining weight.

Randy must of noticed that he was staring and thinking cause the next think John knew what that Randy was a bit closer, but only to put his stuff away before RAW. John decided that now is the time to get answers.

"So...I heard that you cancelled your Mania match..." He said removing his black, clad shirt to put on his 'Rise Above Hate' one.

"Yeah..."

"Why...you worked so hard to get it and you quit 2 weeks before the big event!"

"Something came up..."

"What came up?" Randy's tone was starting to piss John off. Yeah he broke up with Randy but he had a right to know what was wrong with him. He still cares about him as a best friend.

"Something that doesn't concern you..."

"Anything that has something to do with you is a concern to me Randy!We dated for a year and a half so out of everyone here in the WWE, I'm the closest to you!"

Randy turned to face John, rage filled in his icy blue eyes, but also a hint of sadness.

"Well that didn't go through your mind three months ago did it!" Randy slammed his locker shut before he walked to the door to leave but john grabbed his arm, holding him back.

"No it didn't okay!But I still care about you Randy!"

"Let me go John!"

"NOT UNTILL YOU TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU AND WHY YOU'RE NOT HAVING YOUR MATCH AT WRESTLEMANIA!"

"I'M PREGNANT OKAY!"

John's eyes widened and he let go of Randy's arm. He was pregnant?. Why didn't he tell him, he had a right to know it was his child...at least he thinks it is...no...Randy only slept with him, he never got another boyfriend after John...or...did he? No...he wouldn't keep secrets from anyone...but...he kept THIS secret. John pulled Randy back into the middle of the room and made his back face the wall and with him in front of Randy to stop him from walking out the room...he wanted answers NOW.

"Is it mine?"

"No it's Show's, OF COURSE IT'S YOURS!"

"Then why didn't you tell me!"

"I was going to tell you! THREE MONTHS AGO!"

John gasped. Wait...Randy was going to tell John he was pregnant the night they broke up! Well that would explain the smile he had when he walked into the room.

"So you're three months pregnant with my child."

"Four...I was a month along when I was going to tell you..."

"Okay...but still you had three months to tell me!I have a right to know!"

"You lost that right three months ago Jonathan!"

John was getting tired of Randy's new attitude. This wasn't the Randy he broke up with...this was the Randy that we see in the ring, and it was pissing John off. Yeah he broke Randy's heart but still. It's HIS child as well. He looked at Randy, glaring a little but when he saw he was starting to sweat he sighed.

"Randy you're going to sweat to death in that shirt...take it off"

"No...I'm fine John..."

"You're not Randal...take it off..."

Randy groaned. He knew John was right but he didn't want him to see how big he got. Since finding out that he was pregnant he became insecure. Every time he was either meant to be at a interview or meant to be in a match he would ALWAYS wear a shirt that was a couple of sizes too big. But he knew John wouldn't give up until that hoodie was off. He slowly removed it and threw it to the ground. He looked over at John and his insecurity came into play. He was blushing and covering his stomach with his hands.

John was having none of this. He smiled and stood a bit closer to Randy. Moving both of his hands to his sides. He folded his t-shirt up over his stomach so that John now had a good view. He smiled and rested a hand on his stomach. This causing Randy to bite his lip to hold back a moan. God he missed the feel of John's hands. John started to rubs circles on his stomach, loving the feel of the life they created. He looked up at Randy's face and saw that his eyes were closed and that he was holding back a moan. Seeing his chance he leaned up and connected their lips into a kiss.

Randy's eyes widened but he slowly melted into the kiss. He was gently pinned to the wall as John kissed him. He wrapped his arms wound his waist to pull him closer and moaned in the kiss. John smiled in the kiss and slowly started to undo Randy's trousers when Randy snapped back into reality and pushed John off him.

"N...no John..w...we can't...y..you broke my heart..." Randy said getting his hoodie back on. John looked at him with a broken look."I...I'm sorry..."He watched Randy leave the locker room before he fell to his knees and his eyes started to water. He screwed everything up...but he's going to try everything in his will to fix it...

**A/N: WOOP STORY UP! anyway the reason why I've hardly updated was because I lost my will to write a couple of times because of my mother. She yelled at me, called me useless and threatened to kick me out a couple of times...anyway I got my will back and I came up with this, and YES Zack and Santino are together in this story :3 **


	2. Chapter 2

John sighed as he sat in his locker room, ready to go out and bad mouth The Rock after Zack and Santino's tag match. He didn't know why but he was falling in love with Randy again. It wasn't because he was four months pregnant with his child. It was that when Randy walked into the locker room John realised then, that he LIKED the fact Randy was a calm person in their relationship. That he never went out to night clubs or gave John the worry of cheating on him. He sighed and held his head in his hands. He screwed up big time, he might not be in his kids life but someone else. He shook his head. No...he won't let that happen, he's going to try and try to get Randy back to him...to where he belongs, his arms. John stood up and walked out the locker room. His promo about The Rock was going to start in about 10 minutes and he was a bit hungry so he went to the catering bit. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Randy talking to Alex Riley. He knew they were close after he and Randy found Alex beaten and bruised in a alleyway one night after RAW.

They guess it was Mike. Since their break up one year ago Mike has tried to attack Alex due to the fact people have been taking his side. Anyway since then Randy has been a bit protective over Alex to the fact that when John and Randy were going out John sometimes thought that Randy loved Alex more than him. He shook his head from the thoughts of the past when he saw Alex smile like a mad man and hug Randy. John felt a pang of jealousy run through his body at the sight of the hug. It should be HIM hugging Randy, it should be him placing a hand on his baby bump- wait what! John stared at the sight of Alex putting a hand under Randy's hoddie and placed in on his stomach and started to rub it.

What the hell! John thought. Was he already replacing John with Alex! No...he couldn't be...could he? John shook his head again and walked to the catering bit and just got a small snack, ignoring the small look Randy gave him. He was about to take another bite when his snack was knocked out of his hand by non other, The Rock. John groaned. He did NOT need this right now.

"So Cena...ready to go out and diss me and lose more of the Cenation"

John scowled at the tone he was using. He turned so he was facing Rock and his back to Randy and Alex, who were both staring at them, as well as almost everyone backstage.

"In fact yes I am Rocky, and guess what." He showed off his wrists to Rock who was confused at this action."I don't need notes to know WHO I'm making fun of. Unlike you"

John had his well know dimpled smirk as he said that while The Rock had a really pissed off look. John couldn't help but chuckle at the look and pat Rock's shoulder.

"Don't worry...next week you'll remember you lines off by heart"

And with that he left to go out and do his promo. But as he neared the entrance the back of his shirt was pulled and he was roughly turned around to see a really pissed of Rock.

"You want to be funny huh?"

"That was the point of what I just said dumbass..."

Before he knew it a blinding pain in his right eye appeared. Dwayne just punched him, hard in the eye that it caused John to fall back onto his ass. He was about to go in for another punch but Sheamus, Alex and Punk ran and held Dwayne back from doing even more damage to Cena.

"What the hell is going on out here." Everyone looked to see a pissed off Hunter, or Triple H as he's best known as.

"I'll tell you. You big star here almost knocked Cena's lights out"

Hunter looked at Punk and then at Cena and saw him holding his right eye. He then glared at the Rock and grabbed him by the front of his shirt.

"You better have a fine excuse for this after you're done out there"

"Wait...what do you mean?"

"I mean that you have to go out there and give a fucking promo to all the fans out there watching. We can't have Cena go out with a black eye or we'll be questioned on Twitter and other sites like that!"

Dwayne just gave a look of shock at Hunter.

"I can't go out there!I don't know what to say!"

"I don't give a shit just go out there and make it up on the spot" Hunter started to walk back to his office "Like the rest of us do!" and with that he slammed the door shut. Punk, Sheamus and Alex let go of Dwayne and went back to what they were doing, but Alex just went back to his locker room.

John groaned as he stood up and moved his hand off his eye. He felt it sting and he knew it's going to be black for a while. Probably have a hint of it at WrestleMania but not enough of it to be seen on HDTV. He looked and saw Dwayne walk off to the stage to do what Hunter told him to do, but he didn't care that he couldn't do it. All he wanted was to get back to his hotel room and get ice on his eye. He was about to walk off when a hand on his shoulder caused him to jump and turn round in defence. He saw a worried looking Randy.

"hey...y..you okay" John heard the worry in Randy's voice and his heart melted. He still cared about him. He smiled at him and waved his hand.

"I'm fine...won't see right for a while but I'm fine."

"Well...w...why don't I help you to your hotel room...i...in case something bad happens to you case you didn't see it coming..."

John smiled at Randy and nodded "Okay..." He turned round and started to walk away from the arena. As he walked with Randy he glanced down at his and Randy's hands and saw that Randy had his hand close to his. John couldn't help that think maybe tonight they will be getting closer again...


End file.
